


Cuddly Snake

by TheViperQueen



Series: To Charm a Snake AUs and UAs [1]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViperQueen/pseuds/TheViperQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butch cuddles Audrey (F!LW) in his sleep. Of course she uses this as blackmail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddly Snake

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Fluffy fic request in which Butch, when he’s asleep, unconsciously cuddles F!Lone Wanderer. I don’t mean just slightly snuggling, I’m talking cuddling to the point that FLW almost needs a crowbar to pry him off!

It had been a long, tiring day that left Audrey feeling even more sore and grimy than usual. She, along with Charon and Dogmeat, had escorted Lucy West to visit her brother Ian in Arefu. Usually the route was rather uneventful with the biggest problem being the occasional pack of overgrown ants, but on this day it seemed to be overrun with raiders and overly hostile radscorpions that came in droves. A couple of stab wounds and a half a dozen stimpaks later and the group was dropping Lucy off at the West residence. They left with mumbled goodbyes and promises to come pick her up at the end of the week.

The sky was just starting to see the first tinges of an orange sunset when the Lone Wanderer and her crew headed for home. The residents of the small settlement had offered them housing for the night, but they declined; the journey had left them in a foul mood and longing for their own beds. So bloodied, battered, and bruised they began the long trek back to Megaton, sticking to the shadows so as not to draw anymore unwanted attention. Audrey couldn’t contain the relived sigh that escaped her as they approached the metal enclosure that made up the city. “Burnt ants never looked so good, eh Charon?” The ghoul gave her a half mumbled reply, which was more than she expected given how tired he had to have been.

Once inside the city they parted ways, with Charon heading to Moriary’s for a nightcap and some shuteye, and Audrey climbing the slope that led to her little shack. Dogmeat made a beeline for the Brahmin outside of the Doc’s clinic and she didn’t even bother to stop him; the pair had developed a strange relationship that she didn’t hope, or care to understand.

x-x-x

“Good evening ma’am! It’s good to see you alive and well…well _mostly_.”

Audrey gave Wadsworth a bemused snort as she striped down to her underwear and began to wash up. The robotic butler hovered just behind her, focusing all three of his ‘eyes’ on her body. “I don’t know what you heard, but this show ain’t free,” she said as he watched her cross over to the rusty lockers in the corner and pull out a sleeping gown.

“I am sorry madam. I did not mean to stare, but it would seem as if you are covered in bruises and some minor lacerations. May I suggest that you make use of your infirmary?”

She looked down at her arms, and sure enough dozens of little scratch marks and splotches of discoloration marred the caramel colored flesh. If her arms looked like this she knew that her legs had to be just as bad if not worse. She could almost hear her father droning on about things like ‘infection’ and ‘tetanus’, but she couldn’t bring herself to care at the moment. Sleep was the only thing that meant anything to her at the moment. With a dismissive wave of her hand she dragged herself up the stairs to her bed. Her lumpy, funny smelling, mystery stained, _glorious_ bed.

She flopped down on the mattress, longing to feel its slightly uncomfortable yet familiar embrace, but instead she fell on top of a very warm, very hard body. In a tangle of flailing limbs and blankets the two bodies tumbled to the ground with a hollow thump.

“Dammit Butch!” she yelled into the dark room.

“Audrey?” he asked, voice groggy.

“No. Billie Holiday. _Of course_ it’s me you twit!”

The battery powered light that sat on her desk gave off just enough light for her to see the dumbstruck look on his face. “Huh? What are you doing here?”

“’What am _I_ doing here?” she sputtered in a sleep-fueled rage. “Why the hell are _you_ in my bed?!” she demanded, punctuating each word with a slap.

“Ow! I was-” he started, earning another slap. “If you would just-” A pinch that time. “Hey stop!” A punch. “Ow! _Ow!_ Fuckity ow!” Butch untangled himself from the sheets and flipped Audrey over, pinning her wrist above her head with one large hand. “What in the actual _fuck_ is your problem?” he hissed.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “It’s three in the fuckin’ a.m. and you’re in my bed, that’s my problem,” she spat.

They both stared at each other for a long moment; Butch was trying to get his still sleep-fogged mind to focus while Audrey was trying really hard not to think about the fact that she was being straddled by a shirtless Butch while wearing nothing but a skimpy nightgown.

“Is everything alright madam?” Wadsworth inquired, saw blade positioned threateningly at the Tunnel Snake’s back, “I heard a ruckus-”

“Get out of here rust bucket!” Butch yelled at the robot, kicking the door closed.

She could hear the faint whirring of his flamethrower charging. “Ma’am?”

“It’s fine Waddy,” she called out before things got crispy, “Just a misunderstanding. You can go back to hovering elsewhere.”

“As you wish madam,” he said. She heard the flamethrower power down, but the tell-tale sounds of his thrust capacitors still lingered outside the door.

“Are you going to let me go?” Audrey asked, her hands flexing as she tested his grip on her.

Butch looked down at her with a cocked eyebrow. “Depends. You gonna hit me again?”

She shrugged as best she could given her current position making his eyebrow go up even higher and a smirk pull at his lips.

_His prefect, luscious, totally kissable li- God, I must be extremely tired. Or irradiated. Or both. God, I hope it’s both._ “Okay, fine, I won’t, I promise,” she conceded. She had to get from under him before she did something she’d probably regret when in a more lucid state.

“Alright.” His smirk widened as he pulled both of them to their feet.

Audrey quickly turned to busy herself with righting the bed sheets, not wanting him to see the red tint staining her cheeks. It felt like his eyes were raking over her as she worked, and a quick peek over her shoulder told her that it was true. Knowing that he was watching unnerved her for some reason, making her usually deft hands seem cumbersome and clumsy as she tried to smooth the cloth over the mattress. “Why were you in here anyways?” she asked, hoping to shift his attention elsewhere.

He shrugged. “Can’t sleep on that couch, it’s too small.”

“And I’m guessing the floor wasn’t an option?” With the sheets finally fixed she was forced to face him. It took effort (more than she’d ever admit to) to keep her on his face and not the well-developed musculature that wrapped itself around his tall frame.

He scoffed at her. “Butch DeLoria doesn’t sleep on the floor babe. Especially when there’s a perfectly good bed nearby.”

She rolled her eyes as she plopped down on the mattress. “Yeah, well there’s a perfectly good couch downstairs. I suggest you go and make use of it.”

“I’m not sleeping on that thing.”

She eyed him as his arms came to cross over his chest. His very nice, very chiseled- _Oh for fuck’s sake, control yourself girl!_ “Then you’re gonna crash on the floor?” she asked and was relieved at the evenness of her voice.

“ _No_ ,” he said as he advanced towards her, “ _I’m_ gonna crash on _your_ bed.” He stopped in front of her and leaned down so that their faces were level. His smile was positively devious.

Audrey narrowed her eyes. “The hell you are DeLoria.”

The ice in her voice only served to make his smile more devilish. “We both know that you can’t really stop me Mosley.”

“Waddy could-”

“Yeah, and he’d probably end up taking you out in the process.”

_Damn, he’s got me there._ “Fine!” she resigned, flopping to her back with an air of exasperation. She rolled over towards the wall and pulled the sheet over herself, all the while wishing that she had picked that awkward “Love Machine” theme if only for the extra pillows that could be used as buffers.

There was a shift in the springs, followed by warmth, and the distinct feeling of another human settling in behind her. “Why didn’t you pick up your mattress from Craterside?” she asked as he got comfortable. “It was supposed to be in today.”

He yawned loudly. “Eh, didn’t really feel like it. Plus, I hate going in there without you. That broad with the mustache is always trying to get me to drink something or jump off of something or some other crazy shit.”

Audrey chuckled. “Yeah, that sounds like Moira.”

He snorted. “Now, if we’re done with the pillow talk I’d like to get some sleep.”

“Fine by me. Just keep your hands to yourself,” she warned.

She could almost feel him smirking at her back. “Don’t worry Drey, I don’t bite… hard.”

“ _Goodnight_ Butch.”

x-x-x

_“Goooood morning, Wasteland! This is Three Dog! Ooooowww! Telling you to wake the hell up! It’s eight in the a.m. and-”_

“Mmm, five more minutes daddy. I don’t wanna,” Audrey mumbled as she slapped at the dials on her Pip-Boy. When the DJ finally stopped yelling, she let out a sigh and cuddled back into the warm, strong arms that were holding her.

Wait, _strong arms?_

Her eyes popped open as her head snapped over to see just who the hell was holding on to her. Upon seeing Butch’s face, peaceful in his slumber, they went wide. The events of the previous evening came back to her and she sighed.

_Well, at least it’s not some crazy psycho rapist_ , she reasoned as she tried in vain to slip from his grasp. She put a little more effort into her next attempt and then a lot more. She swore as her hands pried at the arm around her waist. He was holding on to her much tighter than anybody who was sleeping should be able to.

“Dammit Butch, let gooo,” she whined after a few more seconds of wiggling in his iron grip.

“Mrrm-muh-murph,” he grumbled in response, pulling her in tighter to his chest.

“Butch!” she yelled, elbowing him in the stomach.

“Ahh! Whhha?” That woke him up.

“Let. Go.” She elbowed him twice more.

“Huh?” he said, his voice was still heavy with sleep.

She sighed. “You have me in some type of cuddle-death-grip.”

“Do not,” he grumbled even as he held on.

“Umm, _yeah_ , you do.”

Butch open his eyes just enough to take in their spooned position. “Oh, huh. Yeah, leggo, kay, sleep now.” He released her then fell right back to sleep.

Audrey lay there listening to his deep, even breathing. She tried to will away the soreness caused by the previous day’s trip so that she could get out of bed at the very least. Her wounds needed tending to her and she desperately needed to put some food in her rumbling belly. Just as she mustered up the resolve, his arms were right back around her pulling their bodies together.

She thudded her head against her pillow. “Bah! I knew I’d regret letting you into my bed,” she mumbled to the ceiling.

She tried yet again to get out of his grasp, but all of her tactics proved to be fruitless, and trying to wake him again only got a grunt that sounded suspiciously like “shut up.” With a huff she gave up. It seemed as if nothing short of a crowbar was going to get Butch to let her go.

Tired and more than a little peeved she decided to just go with it. Being cuddled up with Butch DeLoria wasn’t the worst thing that could happen. _Besides_ , she reasoned, _this will make for an excellent piece of blackmail._ With that in mind she settled into his warmth and dozed off.

x-x-x

When they both woke up a couple of hours later it was awkward to say the least. Cheeks aflame, Butch stammered an apology hidden in a threat before returning to his room. They both got ready for the day in silence, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. Just before they left for The Brass Lantern they agreed to never speak of what happened again. Or rather Butch told Audrey that she’d better keep her trap shut or else before slamming the door in her face.

Audrey flipped the bird to his back as she followed him out.

x-x-x

“Come on Jenny, baby, why don’t you come and sit over here by me?” Butch purred at the middle Stahl.

Jenny cut her eyes over at him as she attempted to cover up her smile with a scowl. “I’m working Butch.”

He scoffed. “All you’re doing is standing there. Come on babe, come sit by daddy.” At his last word the bartender turned a shade of red that could just be seen through her tan. Butch smirked at the sight.

“You’re-” she cleared her throat, “You’re just a kid. I like my men mature.” She flicked her bang to the side with a sense of finality.

“’Mature?’ I may only be nineteen, but I can assure you, I’m mature in all the places that count,” his eyes slid suggestively down towards his ‘tunnel snake.’

Jenny arched an eyebrow at him as a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. “Oh really?”

Audrey rolled her eyes at their exchange. It would seem as if Butch was finally breaking Jenny down. And it only took him the better part of a month. _Now would be an ideal time to use that newly acquired information, yes?_ her evil counterpart purred at her. Her lips stretched into a cheshire grin. Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

“You really should give him a chance Jen. Despite his lame ass pickup lines, he’s actually a pretty decent guy,” she started, ignoring the ‘wtf’ look Butch was sure to be giving her, “sweet even. Hell, he’s down right _cuddly_.” She peeked over at him then, her expression wicked as she popped a piece of mutfruit into her mouth. If looks could kill Audrey Irene Mosley would be a dead woman ten times over. Butch’s expression promised unimaginable pain if she kept up her little act. She mentally cackled. Since when had that ever stopped her?

Jenny, who was now leaning on the makeshift counter across from Butch missed their little exchange. “I would’ve never thought to describe Butch as ‘cuddly.’”

“Oh, you’d be surprised-”

“ _Mosley_ ,” Butch growled.

“Why just last night he cuddled up to me while we were sleeping,” Audrey continued, ignoring him.

Jenny’s eyes went wide at the implications. “Un-huh…”

“Oh it was nothing like that, _silly_!” Audrey exclaimed, her voice dripping with insincere coyness. “We’re just sharing a bed. It was totally innocent, I promise.” Jenny continued to stare at her with disbelief while Butch looked like he was torn between strangling her and wanting to fall though the ground. _Perfect._

“Anyway, I couldn’t get him off of me!” she went on. “I woke him up so he’d let go, not that that did me any good, he just latched right back on… But oh! Listen to me babbling on and you two were trying to have a conversation. Forgive me.” Audrey did her best to look embarrassed as she ran a hand through her hair with a sigh.

Jenny looked between the two ex-vaulties before pushing off of the counter. “Right, well umm, I’ll just leave you two to your breakfast and get back to work…”

“Sweetheart,” Butch pleaded.

“You might want to finish your squirrel stew, it’s not nearly as good rewarmed,” she said as she stared at Confessor Cromwell as if his ranting was the most interesting thing in the world.

The greaser leaned forward in desperation. “She’s lying! Audrey has been lying on me ever since we were kids! Butch DeLoria doesn’t cuddle with anybody ever!”

Jenny scoffed. “So you didn’t share a bed with her?”

“No! Well yeah, but it wasn’t-”

“Whatever Butch…”

“Baby, baby, baby, you gotta listen to me…”

_And my work here is done_ , Audrey thought with a chuckle. She grabbed the rest of her mutfruit, whistled for Dogmeat, then headed for Moriarty’s. Charon was sure to get a kick out of this, not to mention the he’d make an excellent shield when Butch decided to exact his revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've finally gotten an AO3 account, yay! I'll be transferring all of my stories over here (very slowly since I'll be editing them before posting), so... yup! This was my first fill with these two so it doesn't match up too well with the others, but whatever *shrugs*
> 
>  
> 
> **Other places this fic can be found:**  
>  _The Fallout Kink Meme:_ http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/2868.html?thread=6366772#t6366772  
>  _My Tumblr:_ http://thepuckishrogue.tumblr.com/post/20146965286/cuddly-snake


End file.
